


Puzzle Pieces

by DeathByDatura



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByDatura/pseuds/DeathByDatura
Summary: Tifa is not used to people actually wanting to take care of her and please her.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Reno/Rude/Elena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Puzzle Pieces

The drawer of the cash register distresses her as much as it’s been doing for the past four months. The new renovations in Edge are being fantastic for the town and the population. Higher quality living for everyone. Bravo, Reeve. She’s happy about that. She truly is. But better quality living also means a higher cost of living, and until everybody adapts to it small businesses like Tifa’s Seventh Heaven are taking the brunt of it. Milk and bread are basic. Beer and liquor are not.

The changes have affected her for over a year now, but only in the past four months she’s struggled to make ends meet. She has to be thankful the kids no longer live with her or who knows what she would have to do to keep them fed. Tifa shudders at the thought. Then again, back then they had Cloud’s delivery service for a second income, but these days all Tifa has is her bar, her own two, exhausted hands and achy body, and her very stressed brain. And the flutter of anxiety in her chest, of course.

A pale, rough, long-fingered hand snakes in between her and the register, pushes it closed.

‘You’re done.’

‘I’m not done, Reno,’ Tifa says, sighing. ‘I still have to mop the floor and the dishwasher hasn’t finished. And I have to run the cash count, too.’

‘There ain’t a whole lot to count in there,’ Reno says, scoffing.

Tifa turns to glare mildly at him. Reno shoots her that foxy grin of his in exchange. He leans against the counter with his hip next to her, whiskey tumbler in hand, somehow ever attractive even at the end of the day while Tifa looks like a garbage bag ready to be thrown out, hair messily picked up and smelling of sweat and an overused cocktail shaker.

‘It needs to be counted regardless,’ Tifa says.

‘I can do that. Get that glorious ass of yours upstairs.’

‘Reno, the floor—and I haven’t fed Somersault yet either—’

‘Lena,’ Reno calls, glancing back at the bar. ‘Clear the place, will ya? Rude—’

‘I’ll feed Somersault,’ Rude answers solicitously.

‘Alright, fellas!’ Elena hollers, her stool screeching against the floor as she stands up and claps her hands at the last remaining patrons. ‘The barmaid’s gotta have her pussy eaten, so y’all better leave hefty tips and be out in five.’

‘On second thought,’ Rude says as Tifa whirls around in alarm; ‘I’ll make sure Elena doesn’t get in another fight, then feed the cat.’

‘Good call,’ laughs Reno.

Tifa makes to run after Elena when she starts shooing her patrons, waving them away and “pspsps”ing them towards the door, but Reno holds her wrist and keeps her in place so that she’s left watching wide-eyed and with her heart in her throat as Rude politely apologizes for Elena’s manners.

‘I need those people for my income, you know,’ Tifa says as the two return after locking the front door.

‘They only come here to stare at your tits,’ Elena scoffs.

‘Yes, but they pay for a shot or two while they do.’

‘They do not respect you, Tifa,’ Rude says.

‘That’s hardly the point.’

‘It’s a point to us,’ says Reno. ‘One of the many why we hate you working in this shithole.’

‘It’s my shithole,’ Tifa grunts, frowning at him.

‘It gives you nightmares.’

Tifa gasps, getting tongue-tied at the accusation, meeting Reno’s sharp blue-green eyes that always know so much more than Tifa imagines. She looks at Rude instead, shoots him a mildly chastising look. Rude shrugs, grimacing in an apology he doesn’t really feel. Reno and Elena have been on an assignment for Rufus for the past two weeks and the Turks don’t like to leave her alone, despite her having fended for herself alone for most of her life, and so Rude has stayed in her place for the length of the assignment. They all still have their own apartments, but more often than not the four of them are camping at one or the other’s.

Tifa isn’t sure how this started, and to this day, almost a year after it begun, she hasn’t told any of her friends about it. She wouldn’t know how to even begin to explain that she has engaged in what she can only call a polygamous relationship with three of their former enemies, let alone how to express that she has fallen in love with all three of them. Tifa never imagined that to be possible. She always thought she would live a dream life with her one and only true love. Imagine her surprise when she realized that her true love were three.

‘You’re not sleeping well,’ Rude says as manner of excuse. ‘We’re worried about you.’

Tifa just sighs, softening at his words. Reno holds her cheek, kisses her temple.

‘Someone needs to get nice and relaxed for proper rest, yo,’ he says, sitting his tumbler in the sink and unbuttoning his blazer. ‘Why don’t you guys get Tifa upstairs?’

Elena grins, feral, and runs up behind the bar to grab Tifa by the hips and kiss her full on the mouth.

‘Guys, I’m really tired,’ Tifa excuses, despite the pleasurable shiver that runs her down at Elena’s hands caressing her sides.

‘Not tired enough for my liking,’ Elena chuckles.

‘We can help you here, Reno,’ Rude offers.

‘Nah, I’m good. Get started, I’ll join ya in a bit,’ Reno says as he rolls his sleeves back.

Tifa opens her mouth to complain, but Elena takes her hand and drags her away, through the back door and up the stairs while Reno and Rude laugh.

‘Lena, we can’t leave all of that work to them, it’s not fair.’

‘Reno’ll finish in no time and join us,’ Elena says, dragging her into Tifa’s bedroom. ‘And Rude just has to feed Somersault.’

‘But—’

Elena shuts her up with a kiss and Tifa sighs into it. Tifa was somehow not surprised back in the day when she discovered just how aggressive and greedy Elena was; she nibbles her lips, then cruises down to her neck, sucks on her pulse point while her hands, anything but subtle, pull Tifa’s top up, and Tifa shivers, tries to gather her bearings.

‘You guys just arrived from a two week assignment, love. You need to rest.’

Her back hits the wall harshly, startling her, and Elena looks at her with fiery brown eyes.

‘We need to do whatever the fuck we want to do,’ Elena says, her voice somehow both a menace and a promise. ‘And you’re gonna be a good girl and take it all, aren’t you?’

Tifa exhales a shaky breath, pussy dripping already, and nods. Elena smirks. She peels her off the wall again and smacks her ass.

‘Clothes off,’ she commands as she removes her tie. ‘Now.’

She obeys. Tifa likes to give them a show, so she undresses slowly. Elena’s eyes fixate on her, hawk-like, while she takes off her suit piece by piece. Tifa then lies in bed, leaning on her elbows and spreading open for Elena, and Elena, now naked, grins, feral, as she climbs onto bed and kneels between her legs, wedges their pussies together. Tifa drips harder at the contact, at Elena’s hands roaming her body as she hums in pleasure, watching her skin stand on end.

‘Let’s warm the bed for the boys, shall we?’

Tifa giggles and nods and Elena’s smile turns childish with amusement before she dives in headfirst into her chest. Tifa gasps as Elena gropes her breasts, massages them just right, sucks on her oh so sensitive nipples. She licks all the way to her bellybutton and beyond, the trace of her tongue raising goosebumps as it goes. Elena teases her inner thighs, nibbles closer and closer while Tifa trembles in anticipation.

She whimpers when Elena takes a mouthful, her whole body spasming with sensation, toes curling hard to endure the assault. Elena knows her way far too well, and her eyes crinkle with glee while her pupils dilate with lust as she watches from Tifa’s seat between her thighs the way she pants, begins to sweat, spasms at every dexterous twirl of her tongue against her clit. Elena chuckles when Tifa holds her head, keeps her in the perfect spot, and the vibration only makes Tifa curl her toes impossibly as it travels and curls all through her body, making her muscles clench and convulse as sweat makes her skin glisten in the dark.

Elena growls into her pussy, a sound of pleasure, Tifa has learned to recognize, and suddenly her tongue thrusts onto her clit, a pressure that makes Tifa squeal and giggle and tremble harder. She opens her eyes to find that Rude has discarded his suit and joined them, piercings glowing as much as her sweat, and stands behind Elena, holding her hips, eyes closed and jaw clenched as he grunts and throws his head back. Tifa leans on her elbows, whimpering at the sight, and massages her own breasts, pinches her nipples. Rude is always so careful and measured at first, always ensuring their safety and comfort first and foremost, and yet she can feel the added push from his thrusts through Elena’s mouth.

‘Harder, Rude, baby,’ she moans.

Rude opens his eyes, breathing ragged already as he watches Tifa and Elena, and sucks on his lower lip as he pulls back, slow, so slow. Elena unplugs herself, mouth shiny with Tifa’s juice, and glances back at Rude groaning.

‘Oh, you fucking tease. If you don’t make me cum hard, I won’t eat your cock.’

Rude smirks, that dark, seductive side of his that Tifa never even suspected he had sending chills down Tifa’s spine. It does the same to Elena, she can tell from the way she grins impishly at him.

‘You will.’

He rams into her pussy and Elena howls and laughs as she almost loses her footing.

‘Good boy,’ she says, eyes fluttering closed as she bounces against Rude while he picks up on speed.

‘Lena,’ Tifa whines, driving a hand to her own clit, dripping harder at the sight.

‘Sorry, babe,’ Elena laughs.

The blonde leans down again, sucks on Tifa’s clit with that greedy mouth of hers so that the intensity of the pleasure arches Tifa’s back, and, not content with that, Elena pushes two fingers into Tifa’s pussy so she can feel the motion of Rude’s thrusts too. Tifa gasps, but no other sound comes out of her throat, so overwhelmed as she is by the curling wave of pleasure taking over her body that all she can do is whimper weakly as she gropes her own soft breasts.

Tifa cums with a breathy cry, her whole body twisting out of her control, her hands clawing at the duvet in a useless attempt to brace herself, the muscles of her abdomen clenching almost painfully, her thighs grasping Elena in a headlock. She hopes they don’t need to make another visit to the ER, but the worry lies far in the back of her mind while she trembles and spasms on the bed, soaked on sweat and her own cum and saliva. She still watches, tiredly smiling, Elena, cursing close to her edge, and Rude’s face darkening and grunting as he approaches as well, when she notices a certain flare out of the corner of her eye. Reno watches the three of them, smirk mischievous and eyes even more dangerous, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

‘Reno,’ Tifa calls—begs; she wants them all. She needs them all.

His sharp, blue-green eyes focus on her and he chuckles. Reno peels himself off of the frame, almost lethargically, and strolls to the bed. Reno takes particular pleasure on taking his time. He isn’t as impatient as Elena and he doesn’t need to hurry; he’s got stamina to fuck them all unconscious and then some. So he likes to watch them sometimes, thoroughly ignoring his own erection, before joining them. He sits on the bed and leans with a hand above her head, reaching out with the other to her pussy and rubbing gentle circles, keeping her aroused and dripping. He kisses her, long and hot and wet.

‘You missed us?’ he drawls. ‘Missed my cock? Missed Elena’s pussy?’

‘You know we did,’ Tifa pants. ‘Please, love—’

Reno shuts her up with another kiss, tongue playful, teeth grazing her lips. He moves to her ear to whisper then.

‘All good things to those who wait.’

Tifa giggles and whimpers when he removes his hand and stands up. He unbuckles his pants as he strolls behind Rude, and Tifa, ever eager to please, moves in favor of their conjoined carnal bliss. They have enough practice that they read one another almost to perfection, intuiting their needs and desires, moving in as close sync as four people desperate for orgasm can move. Reno takes the bottle of lube Tifa keeps in her drawer and pours generously onto his fingers. Rude cringes slightly with surprise, but then groans in pleasure as Reno slips his fingers into his asshole. Elena turns to complain about Rude slowing down, but Tifa is quick to snake underneath her and grab her hips to maneuver their pussies together. Elena erupts into breathy laughter and at once begins to grind on Tifa’s pussy and fuck herself on Rude’s cock alike. Tifa moans and whimpers again. Her pussy is sensitive enough now that Elena’s grinding on her clit alone is sending her, but Rude’s delirious piercings along the underside of his cock are rubbing against her swollen pussy as he fucks into Elena’s and Tifa finds herself again clawing at the bedsheets.

The pace changes as soon as Reno slips his cock into Rude’s ass. Rude whimpers, gripping Elena’s shoulder with a hand and around the waist with the other, leaning his forehead against the back of her neck. From her posture lying on the bed she can see Reno grabbing Rude’s hips as he slams into him hard and fast, but even if she didn’t, the motion travels all the way to her and she’s soon on the verge, her pussy palpitating with the desperate need to release as the feeling curls all over her. The wet sound of their bodies slapping against one another is an obscene symphony and their moans and whimpers and grunts a choir. The scent of their sweat and their cum permeates the air and Tifa breathes it in in shallow gasps.

Elena cums first with a cry, soaking Tifa and shakily holding so tight to her breasts it almost hurts. Her spasms make Tifa and Rude follow soon afterward, with Tifa yet again twisting over herself as her juice joins Elena’s across her pussy and legs and Rude clawing at Elena’s waist. With a few more stuttering thrusts Reno cums hard, too, the sound splashing in between his and Rude’s bodies and onto the floor.

It’s a long, lethargic moment until recovery of sorts, but then they move again, unable to stop, not when their bodies pulsate with the need to be as close to one another as possible. They pull back the now ruined duvet and slip into bed, working like puzzle pieces, arousing one another again in a circle, eating each other and drenching in their cums—Tifa eating Reno while he eats Elena and she eats Rude and Rude eats Tifa.

Tifa almost blacks out the next time she reaches orgasm, but then they manhandle her—not tired enough for their liking. She doesn’t care. She trusts them all blindly and is certain that no matter what they do will be done to her satisfaction, as it’s been the case for almost a year. Elena lubes her asshole with her own saliva, at this point nothing else is needed, and Tifa moves on instinct, driven by desire alone. Rude lies down and Tifa positions herself on her knees with her back to him, the tip of his cock caressing her hole. Reno kisses her into oblivion and Elena massages her tender breasts and sucks on her nipples, both distracting her from the initial moments of discomfort as she takes her time taking Rude’s pierced cock.

Rude groans in pleasure and Tifa whimpers when she has him fully inside, gripping Reno’s shoulders tight as her body adapts to that sharp point between pain and pleasure. Reno continues to kiss her, to lick her neck, to whisper love in her ear, and as usual refuses to let go of her until she feels completely at ease. Only then he gently leans her back, onto Elena’s arms while the blonde sits on Rude’s face. Elena now caresses her, murmurs to her, shakily, as Rude’s pierced tongue is hard at work already, and Reno wedges himself on his knees between both Rude and Tifa’s legs.

He holds her hips and slips in slow and gently, but Tifa is swollen and hypersensitive and Reno’s thick cock hits her like a nuclear blast that arches her back, her head falling back on Elena’s shoulder as she cries.

‘More,’ she pleads.

‘Only just got in, babe,’ Reno says, chuckling and biting his lips, pupils blown as he hungrily watches her. ‘And you got us both in, don’t wanna hurt you.’

‘More,’ she insists, whiny, trying to grind on both their cocks but finding herself with little leverage to do so. ‘I want you both to cum inside of me. I want to be full of your cum. Please—please, baby—fill me up.’

Both Reno and Rude groan. Reno’s fingers dig into her hips and from the corner of her eye Tifa sees Rude’s do the same on Elena’s.

‘You heard our girl,’ Elena says as her hands caress up and down Tifa’s sides, squeeze her breasts. ‘Fuck her full of cum.’

‘Fuck.’

Reno shuts his eyes, regaining control of himself, before holding her hips properly and positioning himself comfortably. This time he doesn’t hesitate: he starts fucking her slow and steady, rolling her hips so she’s fucking Rude at the same time, and gradually picks up the pace until he’s ramming into her. Tifa sobs as she fights to breathe, hearing Elena’s moans in her ear and Reno’s ragged breathing before her as the sweat beads down his lean body, feeling Rude’s hips jerking up to slam into her ass and Elena’s fingers rubbing her nipples. She regains control of her body only to hold tight onto Rude’s sides so she can fuck herself on both cocks and relieve her weight from Elena and it feels so good, she feels so full that despite feeling the hints of pain the pleasure overtakes them completely. The onslaught of it drives her closer and closer to orgasm at such speed that she’s barely conscious of anything but the contact of skin against skin and her own shortness of breath and the scent of their sweat and their sex and the sound of their moans.

When she feels the blast of their cums hitting deep within her Tifa cums with a sob, splashing Reno’s belly with her squirt, spasming all over and crying tears of the utmost pleasure. Her vision goes blurry and her whole body shakes violently. She’s dripping hard with both her cum and theirs, but she doesn’t care about the laundry load. All she cares about is how nothing and nobody has ever sated her as her Turks do.

She feels arms around her. They slip her into bed amongst kisses and caresses and then wrap themselves around her in a protective cocoon. Tifa feels safe and comfortable and cherished like she never has before. No matter where she looks she sees someone she loves, whichever hand touches her does so adoringly.

When Tifa recovers somewhat, or more like ceases to spasm if not to shake and regains her cognitive functions, she smiles placidly upon finding Rude and Reno at her sides and Elena lying on top of her.

‘Not tired enough yet?’ Rude says with that deep chuckle of his.

‘I think I could go another round, if you need it,’ Reno says, grinning cheekily.

Tifa giggles and shakes her head. Her fingers automatically go to comb Elena’s hair. She seems asleep, but Tifa knows she’s still awake, merely enjoying the afterglow. Tifa herself is feeling the stupor of sleep coming, enveloped in the Turks’ warmth as she is. Except that Rude and Reno are sharing some kind of visual exchange above her head and she knows sleep isn’t an option yet. She rolls her eyes.

‘What’s the matter, you two?’

‘Reno brought news,’ Rude says.

‘Dude,’ Reno complains.

Elena snickers into Tifa’s chest.

‘What news?’ Tifa asks, glancing at Reno.

‘Why don’t Lena do this, yo?’

‘‘Cause Lena’s asleep, bitch,’ says Elena.

‘Reno,’ Tifa says as Reno opens his mouth to complain again; he settles for kicking Elena’s leg.

‘Fine. Fine.’ He sighs dramatically. ‘Right. Lena and I did a little research while we were on New Mideel checking on Rufus’s kid.’

‘Research on what?’ Tifa says, frowning.

Another visual exchange. This time Elena lifts her head only enough to look at them under her eyelashes.

‘Spit it out, guys.’

‘Fine. Fine,’ Reno says, sighing again, and turning to lean on his elbow and have them all in view from Tifa’s right side. ‘On real state.’

Tifa sits up so fast Elena rolls off of her body with a whine, but she only apologizes distractedly as she looks at them all. Her heart hammers in her throat and her palms turn clammy.

‘You guys are moving to New Mideel?’

‘Hopefully,’ Elena says, getting on her knees and trying to pull Tifa by the legs into lying down again, but Tifa has turned to stone and her belly churns.

‘What Elena means to say,’ Rude says, leaning on his elbow at Tifa’s left too, and holding her cheek for her to look at him; ‘unsuccessfully and poorly, is that hopefully all four of us will move together to New Mideel.’

Tifa blinks. Then blinks again.

‘What?’

Rude chuckles. Reno sits up with an amused half smile on his face.

‘Listen, Teef. We hate your fucking job, and you do too—don’t even try to lie to us.’

Tifa clicks her mouth closed. It’s been a long time since her job got old. At first it serve to provide her with an income and kept her mind busy, distracted from the ruins of her life, but now it’s only another piece of debris in those ruins.

‘And this city is the fucking worst, too. Yes, even worse than that fucking crater up north,’ Reno continues. ‘So we wanna take you away someplace nicer.’

‘But—that’s a huge change,’ Tifa says, wide-eyed, her heart beating traitorously fast. ‘We don’t know anybody there, or at least I don’t, and what about my job? What would I do there? I can’t just move out. I need a house to move into and a job to pay for it—and I barely even have any savings these days—’

Elena grabs her arms and shoves her back onto bed, shutting her up by kissing her full on the mouth.

‘Can you shut up for a minute?’ Elena says.

‘No! You’re talking really, really big!’ Tifa says. ‘And that’s—you’re talking about moving in together! Have any of you ever lived with a partner before?’

‘How’s that matter?’ Reno says.

‘It does matter,’ Rude says, ever the voice of reason. ‘Please, Tifa, can we tell you about this before freaking out?’

Rude’s measured, calm voice always manages to calm her down, and it does so now, albeit marginally. She looks at him, breathing shallowly.

‘I understand your concerns,’ he starts. ‘But we also want you to understand the way we feel for you. We want nothing but your happiness and you’re not happy here. All your friends now live elsewhere, you profoundly despise this city, and your job is simply a means to maintain yourself, and one very hard on your wellbeing at that. We thought of New Mideel because we genuinely believe you’d like it, but anywhere you want will do for us.’

‘Yeah,’ Elena says. ‘Wanna move to Corel and watch chocobo-head drool over Barret? We can do that, should be fun. Wanna head for Rocket Town? I mean, we can go there if you want, but the whole bestiality thing doesn’t suit me much—’

‘You do realize that we don’t have to watch other people fuck right?’ Reno says. ‘That’s a disturbing train of thought, by the way, even for you.’

‘Shut up,’ Elena snarls. ‘You’ll thank me when I put Tifa in a kitten costume.’

‘I will be thankful for that,’ Reno says, arching his eyebrows appreciatively, and Tifa rolls her eyes. Doesn’t discard buying a costume though.

‘The point is,’ Rude intervenes, shooting chastising looks at the other two; ‘you’re miserable here, Tifa, and we want the chance to make you happy.’

‘You make me happy,’ Tifa answers, caressing Rude’s cheek. ‘I love you three so much, you have no idea how happy you guys make me. We don’t have to go anywhere. We can move together here so I’ll at least have my job and I won’t be a burden to you.’

‘Three Shinra-sponsored salaries, but sure, you being unemployed would be a financial problem,’ Reno snorts. ‘Fuck that shit, Teef. We can support you until you find a new job, one you’ll actually like. We can support you for-fucking-ever if you wanna kick back and relax for fucking once in your life.’

‘That’s not fair to you,’ Tifa complains.

‘We don’t care,’ Elena says, grinning.

‘But—’

‘What’s so terrible about moving to an actual nice house in a sunny place with a very low criminality rate and placid islanders for neighbors?’ Reno says.

‘You’d get to wear tiny clothes all the time,’ Elena says.

‘Yes, because my wardrobe is composed by turtlenecks and ankle-long skirts,’ Tifa says, snorting, and Rude and Reno laugh.

‘I mean tinier,’ Elena in her serious business voice. ‘Only-covers-the-nipple-bikini tiny.’

‘That would make a lot of people look at me in less than innocent ways,’ she says as they laugh.

‘So?’ I’ll scratch their eyes out. What’s your point?’

‘Alright, Elena is banned from the conversation. Your input is noted though, babe.’

Elena whines while they laugh, bodies vibrating against each other in a warm nest, and as she looks at them poking fun at each other, as her chest swells at the thought of them four living together in a peaceful place, at being able to care for them daily, at being able to come home to them daily, without dreading her job and her life and her loneliness, Tifa wonders… would that be so horrible?’


End file.
